White lies
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Todas las personas alguna vez en su vida han dicho una mentira, sea blanca u oscura. Gray no era la excepción. [¡Feliz cumpleaños Light!]
1. Chapter 1

**Solo tengo algo que decir, ¡feliz cumpleaños Light! Un pequeño obsequio de esta humilde flor que intentó escribir algo decente pero le salió espantoso, aun así espero que hoy tu vista falle un poco y no notes todas las incoherencias y errores que hay(? Okno. Disfruta de la lectura.**

 **PD: ¡Perdona la tardanza! Tuve un día ajetreado y entre la revisión se me fue el tiempo, ¡dishonor in my cow!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

[ _White lies_ ]

•

•

" _Las promesas se hicieron para romperse…"_

Gray nunca en su vida había mentido, sus padres le enseñaron que la deshonestidad es mala pues lastima a otras personas y más si son importantes para ti. A su corta edad de seis años él juró que nunca diría una mentira, para no decepcionar a sus padres y para no herir a otros.

Quién pensaría que esa promesa duraría tan poco.

Un día, su mejor amiga Juvia no fue a visitarlo, fue tan extraño que le pidió a su madre que lo llevara a verla. Al llegar, la madre de esta le dijo que hoy no se encontraba con ganas de ir a verlo, eso le preocupaba porque su hija adoraba al azabache, no existía día en el que no fuera a jugar con él o se alegrara de verlo.

Entonces él subió a la habitación de ella para ver que traía tan mal a su querida amiga.

—Juvia… —tocó la puerta tal como su madre le enseñó, le dijo que la privacidad de una mujer debía respetarse y él cumplía con todo al pie de la letra. Después de la cuarta vez se rindió y pidiendo una disculpa mentalmente a su amiga abrió la puerta.

Todo el interior lucía como un cuarto normal, a excepción del bulto entre las cobijas de la cama. Gray sabía que se encontraba debajo de ellas así que, caminando en puntillas, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el extremo sin perder detalle de las acciones de su amiga.

—Oye Juvia… —sacudió levemente su cuerpo pero dos pequeñas manos se aferraron aún más a la manta, frunció el entrecejo frustrado y soltó un largo suspiro. No quería hacerlo, pero ella lo obligó, y de un tirón le arrebató las sábanas dejándola al descubierto.

A ella, y a sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto.

El ojigris dio un gruñido, cuando descubriera al culpable de la infelicidad de su amiga le mostraría lo que la furia de un Fullbuster puede hacer, no por nada le temía a su madre.

— ¿Me dirás por qué lloras? —inquirió alzando una ceja, la peliazul sorbió su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo se sacudía debido a los espasmos de sus sollozos. Gray tomó eso como un sí.

—Gray-sama… ¿tú crees que Juvia es bonita? —tenía la voz de un cachorro atropellado y eso solo aumentó más el desconcierto del niño, el cual, intentó evadirla.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —preguntó con un ligero sonrojo, vio como la niña amenazaba con volver a romper en llanto y, alarmado, se apresuró a darle una respuesta —. ¡Claro! ¡Tú eres la niña más bonita que conozco! —se avergonzó cuando sintió la mirada ilusionada de ella sobre él, si Natsu supiera que dijo algo tan cursi no lo dejaría en paz nunca.

—Pero… —la tristeza se apoderó, otra vez, de los orbes azules —Mary y Jenny dijeron que Juvia era una niña muy fea y que nunca nadie la querría —apretó los puños molesto, su padre le enseñó que a una mujer nunca se le debe pegar pero en verdad, sentía deseos de desquitarse con esas dos.

—Te mintieron, son personas malas y envidiosas, saben que tú eres más bonita que ellas y te molestan por eso —no era un consuelo, él sabía que lo único que decía era la verdad.

Y lo comprobó cuando vio aparecer una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul.

— ¿Entonces Gray-sama quiere a Juvia? —quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared por no ser más cuidadoso, sabía que si hablaba de más ella podría interpretar mal sus palabras y él se vería envuelto en una situación incómoda. Le sucedía siempre y aun así sigue cometiendo el mismo error.

Tampoco es que no la quisiera, enserio lo hacía, pero saberlo era una cosa y admitirlo otra muy distinta.

—S-sí… —contestó apenado, la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo en un movimiento que él no previó y terminaron recostados sobre la cama, ella estaba riendo y él sonrió al ver que su tristeza desapareció.

—Juvia está muy feliz —dijo mientras se sentaba — si Gray-sama quiere a Juvia y ella a él, entonces significa que Gray-sama y Juvia se casarán —el rostro del niño su puso como una hoja de papel para luego enrojecer.

— ¿¡Ah!? —la pequeña niña empezó a murmurar cosas extrañas con ambas manos en sus sonrosadas mejillas sobre su boda con el azabache mientras el rostro de él ardía al rojo vivo.

— ¡No nos casaremos! —aclaró negando con la cabeza, la chica dejó sus ensoñaciones y le miró confundida.

—Pero, cuando dos personas se quieren entonces se casan, como tus padres y los padres de Juvia… —el pelinegro pasó saliva buscando una respuesta coherente a su argumento.

—Pero somos niños y- — ¡No importa! Gray-sama y Juvia harán una promesa —lo interrumpió y extendió su dedo meñique con una sonrisa.

—Dentro de muchos años, si Juvia y Gray-sama siguen teniendo los mismos sentimientos que ahora, entonces formarán una relación y se casarán —el chico miraba su mano como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo — vamos Gray-sama, prométalo —insistió y el chico, resignado, tomó con su meñique el dedo de ella y lo apretó.

—Lo prometo.

—Gray-sama y Juvia estarán juntos por siempre —anunció la niña dando un brinco, bajó de la cama y empezó a girar riendo a carcajadas, su compañero desde su sitio la observaba sonriendo divertido.

—Por siempre… —repitió haciendo una promesa silenciosa a la peliazul que tenía en frente, nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

O eso fue lo que creyó y le hizo creer a ella.

…

..

.

Pasada una semana desde aquella promesa, ambos niños recibieron una noticia.

Gray se mudaba.

El azabache estuvo furioso, discutió como nunca antes con sus padres pero ellos solo le dijeron que ya no podían hacer nada, su padre necesitaba el trabajo y todos los papeles ya estaban hechos.

Jamás se había sentido tan molesto.

Iba a faltar a su promesa.

El día de la mudanza, la peliazul lloró tan escandalosa y desconsoladamente que le partió el corazón a todos los presentes, el pelinegro la abrazó para tranquilizarla y lo logró, pero después ella se negó a soltarlo y sus padres tuvieron que separarla de Gray.

—Hey, calma ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa? —le sobó la cabeza tiernamente mientras ella asentía lentamente hipando — entonces cálmate, yo volveré para cumplirla.

— ¿Entonces Gray-sama y Juvia si se casarán? —preguntó con inocencia y tristeza, los adultos se sentían terribles al ver tan desgarradora escena, ambos Fullbusters descubrieron por primera vez un raro sentimiento en los ojos de su hijo.

Dolor y culpabilidad.

—Dalo por hecho.

Y, con esas palabras escuetas pero de gran valor, se despidieron esperando que esa promesa no sea tan efímera como el lapso de tiempo que pasaron juntos, y eso que se conocían desde pañales.

Juvia no volvió a verlo en más de diez años.

•

•

•

•

 **¡Chan chan chaaaannn! Hah, siempre quise escribir algo así. Y antes de que me digas algo, ¡no, esto no se queda así! Obvio habrá una continuación con un final feliz… ¿o no? Ya, me detengo xD. Espero que aunque sea la tercera parte te haya gustado, dedicado con todo mi amor para ti. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Podéis golpearme todo lo que queráis, en especial tu Light (?**

 **Como dije, espero puedan disculpar mi gran demora, estas últimas semanas he tenido muchos problemas que, simplemente, no me dejaban tranquila y me quitaron todo deseo de escribir algo ─así de fuerte─. Igual, ahora estoy mejor ¡y con un nuevo capítulo! Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

[ _White lies_ ]

•

•

{9 años}

6:00 A.M.

" _Gray-sama…"_

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta del lugar donde realmente se encontraba, estaba echada en su cama con una mano extendida hacia arriba tocando a la nada.

Aunque antes, ese vacío había sido llenado por otra mano.

Se sentó mientras frotaba sus ojos, fijó su vista en su despertador, todavía no sonaba. Confundida lo tomó y revisó que todo estuviera en orden.

" _Cierto, Juvia no lo programó ayer…"_

Lo dejó a un costado y volvió su vista al frente, cerró los ojos un momento intentando rememorar que es lo que había estado soñando antes de despertar. Una sonrisa, unos mechones negros, unos ojos grises, la contextura de un niño, era todo lo que podía recordar del aspecto de la persona de su sueño.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y frotó sus sienes, reconocería esas características donde fuera.

Era Gray.

La otra persona con la cual estaba sonriendo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, era él, con la que siempre añoraba salir a hacer un picnic, con la que deseaba que la acompáñese a casa después de la escuela, con quien quisiera pasar el resto de sus días.

—Juvia —giró el rostro abruptamente en dirección a la puerta, lugar desde donde su madre la observaba — ¿estás bien? Luces un poco decaída hija, ve a alistarte o se te hará tarde —con un poco de preocupación en su voz desapareció y la peliazul soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones.

—Solo fue un sueño… —murmuró mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y se levantaba de la cama.

A pesar de ello, para ella fue demasiado real. En verdad hubiera deseado que fuera verdad.

…

 **..**

 **.**

{12 años}

Jugaba con sus dedos sobre su carpeta mientras miraba con desinterés por la ventana con el mentón apoyado en su mano; hoy era el primer día de clases, nada novedoso o divertido ocurría hoy. Oyó pasos acercarse y segundos después el profesor ingresó al aula.

—Chicos, este año tendrán nuevos compañeros, por favor denle un buen recibimiento —claro, no ocurría nada novedoso a excepción de los estudiantes nuevos que llegaban cada año. A ella le daba igual, no tenía amigos en su clase, el único amigo que tenía iba en otra aula.

—Él es Sting Eucliffe y él, Rogue Cheney —presentó el profesor a dos chicos, uno rubio de ojos azules que tenía una gran sonrisa y el otro, un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos que miraba indiferente a todo el mundo, le recordaba un poco a su amigo.

Viéndolos bien a ambos, podía darse cuenta de lo contrarios que eran, bien serían la imagen perfecta del Ying y el Yang.

— ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Sting aunque eso ya debes de saberlo, lo acaban de anunciar —parpadeó confundida y luego miró a un lado donde se ubicaba el rubio que acababa de hablarle — ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? No veo más asientos vacíos, además de que te ves como una chica interesante, pero tienes cierto aire melancólico igual que este sujeto —aún impresionada por lo rápido que hablaba sin respirar, desvió la mirada hacia atrás donde apuntaba su pulgar.

El chico de cabello negro también le miraba, claro que sin mostrar la emoción del primero.

—Lluvia —dijo después de observarla durante unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida — me recuerdas a ella —aclaró cuando vio su perturbación.

—Bueno… —empezó el ojiazul algo confundido por la escena anteriormente desarrollada — y… ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con otra de sus grandes sonrisas; ella, pasmada y cohibida, respondió.

—Juvia, Juvia Lockser.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Whoah! ¿Cómo adivinaste? —inquirió emocionado al chico de ojos rubíes quien de nuevo inquietaba a la chica con la mirada.

—Solo lo presentí —dijo y sonrió, de forma leve y sincera, y ambos chicos se sorprendieron a más no poder.

Quién diría que esto era el inicio de una linda amistad.

…

 **..**

 **.**

{15 años}

— ¡Rogue-kun, espere a Juvia! —el azabache volteó a ver a la peliazul que venía corriendo detrás de él, se detuvo y esperó a que su respiración se regularizara.

—Gracias —agradeció la ojiazul dando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras su amigo la miraba con ambas manos en el bolsillo.

—Deberías salir con Sting y conmigo a correr, te haría bien —opinó el chico cuando ambos reanudaron su caminata.

—Saben que a Juvia no le gusta mucho el deporte, prefiere estar en su casa descansando —el joven negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho.

—Perezosa como siempre —mostró una sonrisa ladina mientras la chica hacía un mohín molesta.

Simultáneamente, un joven rubio y otro con aspecto de metalero se acercaron al dúo, ambos traían una cara que claramente decía "no te me acerques".

— ¿Gajeel-kun, Sting-kun, qué hacen? —pasaron de largo dejándola con la palabra en la boca y dirigieron su mirada más amenazante hacia el chico de ojos rubíes.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO NOS DIJISTE?! —el metalero lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, el chico no se inmutó ni con la amenazadora mirada del rubio en su espalda.

—Mínimo podían cuidar su lenguaje, ¿no ven que una dama está presente? —una vena resaltó en sus sienes ante el regaño que les dio el azabache.

—Me interesa un comino ahora eso —espetó molesto, iba a seguir hablando cuando de pronto sintió un piquete en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Juvia está aquí! ¡Dejen a Rogue-kun en paz! —Gajeel, rechinando los dientes, soltó al chico mientras el ojiazul bufaba con molestia. El chico de ojos rubíes se acomodó de nuevo su uniforme y dijo un pequeño 'gracias' a la peliazul.

— ¡Esto no se queda así bastardo! —gruñeron ambos y se alejaron a grandes zancadas dejando confundidos a ambos jóvenes.

—Rogue-kun ¿qué pasó aquí? —el chico dio un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, aún confundidos y extrañados por la actitud de los chicos reanudaron su caminar.

Lo que la peliazul no sabía, es que esos dos habían descubierto un enorme secreto del azabache que cambiaría absolutamente todo lo que conocían hasta ese entonces. Secreto que el azabache no le confió a ninguno de ellos.

A Rogue le gustaba una chica. Una que ellos conocían muy bien.

…

..

.

En una tarde calurosa de abril, el Cheney citó a nuestra querida ojiazul al parque porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Su amiga respondió al llamado y asistió, cuando llegó divisó al chico sentado en una banca, sus manos ocultaban algo detrás de su espalda.

—Bien, Juvia ya está aquí Rogue-kun, ¿qué es lo que quiere decirle? —dijo posicionándose delante de él, el chico de ojos rubíes le miró un rato y luego desvío la mirada para comenzar a hablar.

—Verás… hace un tiempo quise decirte esto pero no encontraba palabras, no soy bueno expresando mis emociones pero, cuando estoy contigo, siento que puedo ser yo mismo sin temor a nada —la chica escuchaba con atención, sonreía con cada palabra — no puedo retener más esto que siento, necesito decírtelo o creo que me ahogaré —tomó un gran respiro y con voz firme habló.

—Te quiero —la peliazul estaba alegre, iba a responderle lo mismo cuando el joven pronunció sus siguientes palabras — ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —por un segundo se quedó paralizada y se fijó en el rostro sonrojado de su amigo y en como su mano extendía una rosa blanca hacia ella.

Un minuto… ¿esto había sido una declaración de amor?

¡Ella creyó que él lo decía solo como amigos!

Al darse cuenta de la situación que realmente vivía, su rostro se encendió al rojo vivo y los nervios la invadieron. ¿Cómo rechazas a un amigo sin hacerle daño?

—Rogue-kun… —vio que el chico iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió — Juvia lo siente mucho pero Juvia no puede corresponder a sus sentimientos porque… ¡porque Juvia ama a otra persona! —cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras temblaba ligeramente, abrió un ojo para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo y disculparse si era necesario.

—Eh… Juvia… —toda la vergüenza que sintió aumentó en un diez por ciento — solo quería decirte que esto era un ensayo de declaración… —silencio, uno muy incómodo si me permiten decirlo.

— ¿Ensayo de declaración? —por obra de un ser divino, la chica pudo recobrar su compostura — ¡Oh! Qué alivio, Juvia no sabía qué hacer para no herir los sentimientos de Rogue-kun —dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras se sentaba en la banca de en frente, el chico la acompañó.

—Siento causarte molestias pero tenía que practicar primero, me gustaría que cuando realmente lo haga salga bien —la peliazul le miró y negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—Rogue-kun, esto no se practica para que salga bien, tiene que darse en el momento, ahí es cuando debe expresar todo lo que siente sin callarse nada.

— ¿Y si ella me rechaza? —percibió miedo, preocupación y angustia en la voz de su amigo, entonces le tomó de la mano para transmitirle un mensaje claro.

—Entonces ella se lo pierde, recuerda Rogue-kun, siempre tendrás a Juvia, Gajeel-kun y Sting-kun para lo que necesites —el azabache le sonrió y con los ánimos renovados se propuso realizar lo más pronto posible su confesión.

…

 **..**

 **.**

{16 años}

Como cada mañana caminaba hacia su escuela, el cielo se encontraba nublado pero no daba indicios de que fuera a llover, aun así, llevó consigo un paraguas solo por precaución. Mientras andaba se dedicó a mirar las cosas a su alrededor, quería concentrar su mente en algo más que no fuera esa extraña sensación que traía desde que inició le día.

Era una sensación de pánico y emoción a la vez, tan contradictoria y alarmante pero que, sin embargo, encontraba fascinante.

Sí, definitivamente ese día no sabía que le pasaba, era probable que se estuviera cumpliendo la profecía que hizo su querido amigo rubio hace un tiempo.

— ¡Un día de estos te volverás loca!

Tal vez, a la próxima, debería tomar en serio lo que pronosticaba el rubio.

Después de andar delirando un rato sobre si Sting sería un psíquico o no llegó a su escuela, hace apenas unas semanas empezó el año escolar, y hace como veinticuatro horas anunciaron que un chico nuevo se uniría a la clase.

Tenía la esperanza de que al fin cambiaran a Gajeel a su salón.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos pero no encontró a ninguno, cosa que le pareció rara pero dejo pasar, Sting y Gajeel a veces solían llegar tarde y Rogue, bueno, él estaría ocupado con su novia.

Sonrió al recordar lo rápido que se pasó el año.

Cuando sus labios iban a formar una sonrisa, alguien pasó a su lado y la empujó ligeramente, confundida siguió con la mirada al chico de cabello negro que llevaba las manos en el bolsillo y unos audífonos blancos puestos.

—Oye, disculpa… —iba a decirle que se fijará por dónde camina para que algo como eso no se vuelva a repetir, hasta que recordó los audífonos y lo tomó del hombro para que volteara.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías…? —su frase quedó en el aire cuando vio frente a frente el rostro del muchacho.

No era porque fuera increíblemente guapo, ni tampoco por la mirada fría de él.

Era más bien por el color del iris de sus ojos, uno peculiar y bastante familiar.

Ojos grises.

¿Dónde vio un par igual?

—Gray… —murmuró perpleja mientras el chico la examinaba confundido por su extraño comportamiento.

•

•

•

•

 **¡Chan chan chaaannn! ¿Por qué las autoras siempre lo cortan en la mejor parte? ¡Porque somos crueles! Nah, es broma xD. Al principio esto iba a ser un two-shot pero luego me dije "si hago solo dos capítulos se verá muy apresurado" y decidí hacer este "relleno", espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews (reconocimiento para ti Light) y nos vemos!**

 **Psdt: El "relleno" es más extenso que el primer capítulo x'D.**


End file.
